Setembro
by Dondeloth
Summary: Estou esperando Setembro chegar... Uma vez mais


**Disclaimer: Obviamente Naruto não me pertence, mas o Kakashi-sensei sim**

**Setembro**

*******

Presente! Bônus para Sazame Hyuuga.

***

_Setembro, 8 anos antes... _

Meus passos eram rápidos e precisos, pelas ruas desertas de Konoha, naquela manhã gelada. Caminhei sem nenhuma hesitação, deixando o bairro Uchiha para trás, mergulhado naquele eterno silencio opressor. Não havia conseguido dormir a noite inteira. Meus pensamentos confusos e desenfreados inundavam minha mente, transformando tudo num borrão cinza inteligível. Mais do que nunca eu precisava treinar meu corpo, me entregar aos exercícios físicos, até que o cansaço ultrapasse qualquer limite ou barreira, e eu pudesse me entregar aquele estupor, onde nenhum pensamento parecia durar mais do que alguns segundos.

Não notei nada ao meu redor, até ter percorrido toda a vila, e chegar às áreas destinadas exclusivamente aos treinos dos shinobis. Não queria ser visto por ninguém, não queria ninguém perto de mim naquele momento. Aumentei os meus passos me embrenhando na mata próxima, a bruma outonal envolveu meus pés como um imenso e espesso cobertor, gelado e úmido. As grandes e formosas copas das árvores abafavam todos os sons, o silencio era total, eu gostei muito da sensação de me sentir completamente sozinho. Cheguei a uma clareira razoavelmente grande, o lugar era perfeito para que eu pudesse treinar.

Iniciei uma serie de chutes e socos, logo retirei com habilidade as kunais, que estavam guardadas na bolsa atrás da minha cintura e as lancei contra as árvores, acertando todas. Percebi que a névoa matinal ia se dissolvendo conforme o sol ia subindo no horizonte, mas não interrompi meu treino. A raiva ia aumentando gradativamente dentro do meu peito, como se tivesse sido jogada dentro de uma panela em constante ebulição.

As cenas dos últimos acontecimentos voltavam a minha memória, me deixando frenético. Eu me sentia como um animal indefeso que era acuado, preso em uma gaiola sem saída ou escapatória. Eu estava chegando ao meu limite... Lembrei-me da briga com Naruto sobre o terraço do hospital. Tudo me parecia tão nítido e real, como se tivesse acontecido há apenas alguns minutos atrás. As palavras dele ainda ecoavam em minha mente. Um eco extremamente desagradável. Mas não era somente isso que habitava meus pensamentos.

Em contrapartida, o convite do Quarteto do Som, soava de forma extremamente doce aos meus ouvidos. Eu almejava o poder. Com toda a ânsia que poderia caber dentro de mim. Eu não tinha escolhas, nem alternativas, eu precisava matar meu irmão, vingar meu clã. Por que era isso o que era. Um vingador e nada mais!

Meus golpes se intensificaram contra o tronco da árvore. Estava cansado daquela vida medíocre, que eu estava levando. Cansado de me esconder, de não viver de acordo com o que eu queria, brincando de ninja. Eu não iria a lugar nenhum daquele jeito. Eu não alcançaria meu objetivo.

Eu não tinha que me arrepender das minhas escolhas, eu não iria deixar nada para trás... Eu não tinha que hesitar...

Meus pensamentos se convulsionaram dentro da minha cabeça, meus braços doíam impiedosamente, mas eu realmente não me importava. Eu estava me sentindo fraco, e detestava aquela sensação. As horas passavam impiedosamente. Eu precisava dar uma resposta ao convite do Orochimaru.

O som de um graveto sendo quebrado atraiu minha atenção. Eu olhei em direção ao ruído e não pude deixar de fazer uma cara de espanto. Não muito longe de mim, estava à herdeira do Clã Hyuuga. Ela parecia assustada ao me observar, como se estivesse observando uma cena imprópria. Então eu percebi que estava com o sharingan ativado.

Desativei minha herança sanguínea, ainda olhando para a intrusa a minha frente. Não gostei do fato dela ter me descoberto ali, eu não queria companhia. Caminhei alguns passos na direção dela, percebendo que ela estava tremula de medo, mas a garota não se moveu. Ela falou primeiro que eu.

- Me desculpe... Eu não queria atrapalhar – sua voz era não mais que um sussurro, pouco mais audível que o farfalhar das folhas nas árvores.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei bruscamente, não pretendia nem um pouco ser educado.

Um rubor acentuado espalhou-se pelas faces da Hyuuga, eu sabia que o nome dela era Hinata, porque havia ouvido o primo dela, Neji pronuncia-lo. Observei-a longamente notando, que nunca havia olhado para ela direito. Ela não parecia nem de longe ser uma ninja. Seu corpo de pré-adolescente era mais franzino que o normal, as mãos que se retorciam nervosamente uma contra a outra, eram finas e delicadas demais, assim como o seu rosto. Seus olhos eram perolados como de todos os outros Hyuuga, só que mais brilhantes. Ela continuava a me encarar num misto de temor e vergonha. Aquilo me irritou. Neji tinha razão. Ela era fraca, uma vergonha para seu clã.

- Não vai me responder? – eu perguntei num tom ameaçador.

- Eu... vim... treinar – gaguejou em resposta.

- Treinar? – a palavra saiu dos meus lábios meus lábios, carregada de desdém.

O tom avermelhado acentuou-se fortemente nas bochechas dela.

- Sim – ela me respondeu timidamente – Meu pai está treinando com Neji-nisan, por isso não me dá mais aulas... Mas, eu não quero ficar pra trás...

Meus olhos negros se estreitaram ao ouvir aquela resposta. Mesmo a contragosto, eu pude entender o que ela estava dizendo. Meu pai também nunca tinha tempo para treinar, comigo, porque sempre estava treinando com meu irmão. Então eu também treinava sozinho... Porque eu também não queria ficar para trás. Eu me assustei, ao perceber que tinha algo semelhante com aquela garota. Mesmo assim eu não queria companhia.

- Eu já estou usando esse lugar – eu respondi, deixando claro que era para ela ir embora.

Caminhei para as árvores onde eu havia lançado minhas kunais. Minhas pernas, e minhas mãos tremiam visivelmente devido ao esforço físico. Mas, nem de longe eu me sentia exausto, eu precisava de mais.

- Então... Eu volto mais tarde... – disse a Hyuuga que ainda não havia ido embora.

Mais uma vez eu olhei na direção, onde ela se encontrava.

- Por que quer treinar tanto aqui? – eu perguntei sendo mal-educado, e curioso.

- Por que quase ninguém vem aqui – ela me respondeu dessa vez sem gaguejar – e eu gosto de treinar sozinha.

Mais uma semelhança, eu notei. Mas não pude entender o motivo dela querer treinar sozinha. Será que ela queria esconder suas fraquezas, das outras pessoas? Pensei seriamente em lhe perguntar o porquê, mas eu não estava disposto a iniciar uma conversa, minha curiosidade não era tão intensa. Ela permaneceu ali me olhando, a distancia em silencio, como se tivesse medo de aproximar era uma atitude com qual eu não estava acostumado, normalmente as garotas sempre querem se aproximar de mim, e não param de falar.

- Pode treinar aqui, se não se importar com a minha presença.

Fiquei um pouco surpreso com minha atitude, mas ela não estava dando indicio nenhum de ia embora, e eu queria voltar a treinar o mais rápido possível.

- Obrigado Sasuke-san – ela me respondeu, fazendo uma pequena mesura.

Eu achei engraçado, a forma como ela usou o 'san' depois do meu nome, mas achei melhor não comentar. Ninguém me chamava daquela forma.

Virei em direção à árvore, que estava socando há alguns minutos antes e recomecei o procedimento, dessa vez com mais força. A confusão só parecia aumentar dentro de mim.

Eu não sei por quanto tempo repeti aquele procedimento, até que senti muito de leve algo tocando meu braço. Olhei para meu lado, e me deparei com o olhar de Hinata repleto de preocupação, sua mão delgada quase não relava meu ombro, mas eu podia sentir seu toque cálido. Ela estava muito próxima de mim. Uma brisa outonal, varreu a clareira trazendo folhas vermelhas e laranjas para o chão, o cabelo curtinho dela balançou, ela cheirava a limão, e hortelã.

- Você está se machucando – a voz dela era macia.

Uma sensação desconfortável se espalhou pelo meu corpo. Enquanto aqueles olhos cor de perola me encaravam parecia, que ela me conhecia. Que sabia dos meus medos, e das minhas frustrações. Sabia de coisas que eu não queria que ninguém soubesse. Desviei meu olhar do dela, meus olhos pousaram sobre a mão que eu estava socando a árvore. Estava arrebentada, o sangue vermelho escorria pelo tronco de forma macabra, eu não conseguia mais sentir as juntas dos dedos. Entendi então sobre o que Hinata estava dizendo. Fiquei aliviado.

- Ta tudo bem – eu respondi, desgrudando minha mãe do tronco da árvore.

A pele sobre a parte de cima da minha mão direita tinha sido macerada completamente, estava frio, por isso eu não sentia muita dor, mas eu tinha certeza que aquilo ia latejar como o inferno quando eu colocasse aquela mão debaixo d água.

- Deixe-me ajudar – disse Hinata.

De trás da sua cintura, ela tirou um pequeno potinho de madeira, abriu-o e mergulhou a ponta dos dedos numa substancia meio pastosa e esverdeada. Com cuidado, ela passou aquela substancia sobre a minha mão destruía. Eu senti um ardor de leve, e depois uma sensação agradável. Eu pude notar, enquanto ela passava aquela pomada em mim, que a mão dela, possuía também pequenas cicatrizes, brancas quase translúcidas, e finas, como se ela também andasse socando árvores.

Eu não agradeci pelo tratamento quando ele acabou, ela não pareceu se importar. Tentei voltar ao treinamento, mas não tinha mais disposição. Como num passe de mágica o toque dela havia me acalmado. Eu deixei o cansaço tomar conta de mim.

Minhas costas escorregaram pelo tronco da árvore, Hinata continuou apenas me olhando em silencio, eu reparei que não me importava quando era observado por ela. Fechei meus olhos e suspirei, passando a mão no meu cabelo rebelde.

- Sasuke-san, você está bem?

Meus olhos se abriram, encarando os perolados acima de mim.

- Estou – eu respondi automaticamente.

Ficamos em silencio. Ela de pé, eu sentado. O tempo pareceu ir mais devagar. Naquele silencio produzido por ambos eu me senti confortável. Como não me sentia há muito tempo. Antes mesmo que eu percebesse as palavras, haviam saído da minha boca.

- Estou indo embora.

Os olhos perolados, apenas me encararam de volta em silencio.

- Entendo – ela respondeu.

Sem perguntas, nem cobranças, Hinata realmente parecia entender.

- Não irei mais voltar – eu continuei dizendo naquela bizarra conversa.

- Por quê?

Eu demorei a responder, tentando pensar numa resposta que não comprometesse meus planos mais tarde.

- Depois que eu fizer minhas escolhas, as pessoas não vão querer que eu volte pra cá.

Os olhos perolados dela me encararam de forma seria, mas não me condenavam.

- Você fala, como se fosse fazer algo extremamente ruim.

- E talvez eu vá.

Eu percebi um pouco de espanto se espalhar pelo rosto dela, mas Hinata não me perguntou o que eu iria fazer. Eu achei que aquilo foi muito educado e gentil da parte dela... Ficamos mais alguns minutos em silencio. As copas das árvores balançavam acima de nós, provocando um murmurar sonolento, as folhas caiam na grama ainda verde. O outono é uma estação silenciosa. Mais alguns minutos se passaram, e então Hinata sentou-se ao meu lado, mantendo uma distancia segura. Eu realmente não me importei.

- Algumas ações podem ser desfeitas – disse ela, sem me encarar.

- Outras não – eu respondi amarguradamente.

Ela apenas concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Eu não acredito que Sasuke-san, não vá mais voltar – dessa vez ela estava me olhando – e se tiver mesmo que ir embora, eu tenho certeza, que Naruto-kun, e Sakura-chan, sempre estarão esperando-o. Eu não acredito que você seja uma má pessoa.

Eu simplesmente não soube o que responder. Talvez não houvesse resposta, para algo como aquilo que você tinha me dito. Ficamos em silencio, e logo depois, você disse, que precisava voltar ao seu clã para o almoço. Então simplesmente se afastou de mim. Eu fiquei observando você ir embora, tendo suas palavras guardadas na minha mente. Minha resolução não havia mudado, mas de alguma forma eu me sentia mais tranqüilo.

Eu fui embora de Konoha naquela mesma noite. Eu só voltei a ter ver anos depois.

_Anos atrás um futuro foi colocado á minha frente_

_E eu peguei a tarefa e fugi com ela_

_Tão longe quanto eu pude ir_

_Eu sempre quis ser_

_Uma parte de algo como isso_

_Você acreditou em mim_

_E é tudo que eu precisava. _

"Hinata durante muito tempo, eu decidi que nunca mais iria voltar para Konoha, mesmo assim aquelas palavras que você me disse na primeira vez que conversamos ainda permanecem comigo. E eu não consigo me esquecer delas. Eu não sei muito bem se o motivo pelo qual eu estou voltando é correto. Mas eu sei que você está intimamente ligada a ele."

****** **

_Setembro, 8 anos depois... _

Os pés de Uchiha Sasuke tocaram o telhado vermelho, de uma das várias casas que povoavam Konoha. Por um longo tempo o perfil do rapaz, ficou a observar sua cidade natal. Os anos haviam se passado modificando o lugar. Konoha agora era mais uma vez uma vila próspera, tentando superar, e se curar de todas as feridas causadas pelas ultimas batalhas. Os shinobis, e pessoas comuns daquele lugar desfrutavam de uma paz momentânea e preciosa.

Os olhos cor de ônix, percorreram as ruas pouco movimentadas naquela hora da noite. Aspirou profundamente o cheiro forte e acre daquele lugar, sentindo-se como um estranho no seu lugar de origem. Ficou imaginando se ele ainda conseguiria se lembrar do caminho que levava ao bairro Uchiha.

Pequenas nuvens que pareciam fiapos fantasmagóricos, encobriram parcialmente a face crescente da lua, o Uchiha então sentiu uma presença muito familiar atrás de suas costas.

- Você não deveria estar aqui Sasuke – a voz da Godaime Tsunade, não continha nenhuma repreensão.

- Sei disso, mas antes de ir embora, preciso fazer uma coisa.

- Pensei que você, já tivesse resolvido todos seus problemas, com certas pessoas em Konoha.

Sasuke virou seu corpo de frente para Tsunade, ela não havia mudado muito desde a ultima vez em que haviam se visto, mas o olhar arguto do Uchiha percebeu que os anos, que ela não deixava transparecer, pesavam em suas costas, nublando seu olhar brilhante.

- Não precisa se preocupar – a voz do moreno, era controlada – não pretendo causar mal algum.

Os lábios rosados de Tsunade soltaram um suspiro tenso, ela elevou a mão aos cabelos dourados num gesto de frustração.

- Você ficou muito tempo fora Sasuke – continuou a Godaime – ninguém na Vila está esperando revê-lo hoje. Ainda mais nesse dia. Talvez você não saiba, mas hoje...

- Eu sei o que vai acontecer hoje – respondeu o Uchiha.

- Então talvez, saiba que deveria deixar essa conversa com Naruto para outra hora.

Sasuke não respondeu, limitou-se a voltar a encarar a vila a sua frente. As luzes acesas nas casas eram os únicos pontos de luz na escuridão noturna. Não precisava, e nem tinha intenção de explicar a Tsunade, o motivo da sua presença ali. Além do mais ela, tinha razão, sua conversa com Naruto podia esperar mais um pouco, mas não era por causa do loiro portador da Kyuubi, que ele estava ali naquela noite.

- Não se preocupe Tsunade – disse o Uchiha sem encará-la.

A Godaime, ficou em silencio durante um longo tempo, encarando as costas de Sasuke, então sua voz cortou o silencio noturno:

- Está certo, mas lembre-se, eu também estarei no mesmo lugar que você, essa noite.

Sasuke percebeu então a presença da Godaime desvanecer atrás de si. Ainda era cedo, ele notou. Não tinha pressa, tinha esperado exatamente oito anos.

"Hinata, talvez não esteja certo eu estar aqui essa noite. Sabendo que você está feliz, tendo a consciência de que não posso estar ao seu lado. Nunca fiz parte de sua vida, e simplesmente não represento nada para você... Mas eu espero que você entenda, não posso fazer diferente. Eu preciso estar aqui... Pelo menos mais uma vez. Porque eu não quero pensar, que essa seja a ultima."

_Antes que eu vá, por favor, saiba que _

_Eu te amo com todo meu coração_

_Meu coração, meu coração está batendo por você_

_Eu quero que você saiba_

_Que eu estarei pensando em você aonde quer que eu vá _

***

Os passos do Uchiha lentos e precisos do levaram-no direto ao bairro Hyuuga. Ele lembrou-se que quando criança, nunca havia andando até aquele lado da vila. Ficou satisfeito em perceber, que ninguém conhecido havia notado sua presença, as pessoas que ele encontrava nas ruas, eram simples cidadãos, que o tomavam como mais um shinobi. Muito melhor assim.

Sasuke atravessou o enorme portão de madeira e pedra, que ficava em frente à mansão principal Hyuuga, em qualquer outro momento, ele teria apreciado a arquitetura nobre e clássica do lugar, assim como seus jardins grandes, com fontes e lagos limpos e bem cuidados. Mas os olhos cor de ônix estavam fixos na casa, ele podia vislumbrar pela janela aberta, as pessoas reunidas lá dentro. Todas bem vestidas, e arrumadas, ficou aliviado por ter acertado em trocar a roupa de ANBU com sua característica máscara, por um quimono singelo e negro, com o símbolo do seu clã nas costas.

Lentamente ele caminhou até uma das portas de entrada, que ficavam na lateral da casa, seus pés tocaram o assoalho de madeira reluzente, ninguém notou sua presença, todos estavam com os olhos fixados em um casal que estava no centro da multidão. Sasuke caminhou para a porta de correr aberta, a iluminação dourada inundou-o, seus olhos também recaíram sobre o casal. E então o ar ficou suspenso em seus pulmões. Ela estava muito mais linda, do que sua memória podia recordar.

Hinata estava ao lado de Naruto, ela usava um vestido singelo branco que descia até seus joelhos, os braços alvos a mostra, o cabelo longo e negro descia-lhe pelas costas, seus olhos perolados fixos no homem ao seu lado.

Sasuke então viu a figura do patriarca do clã Hyuuga, se aproximar do casal, ele envergava um austero quimono cinza, e carregava nas mãos uma taça repleta de um liquido dourado claro, que lembrava ser champagne. Sua voz alta e imponente encheu a sala, chamando a atenção de todos.

- Essa noite, é com muito orgulho que eu entrego a mão de minha filha e primogênita, para o noivado com Uzumaki Naruto.

O som de aplausos e risadas alegres encheram o ambiente, o ombro direito de Sasuke encostou-se ao batente da porta, enquanto ele simplesmente observava a cena. O moreno observou os lábios de Hinata se abrirem num singelo sorriso corado, os olhos cor de safira de Naruto brilharam quando, Hiashi deu-lhe a vez para dizer algo, mas então o rosto do loiro percorreu o lugar e seus olhos fixaram-se em Sasuke, do outro lado da sala.

O rosto de Naruto contorceu-se numa careta de espanto, e então todos os convidados seguiram o olhar do portador da Kyuubi, e a sala mergulhou num silencio tumular.

O Uchiha percebeu ao seu redor, todos o olharem com espanto, murmúrios excitados varreram a sala, o moreno então avistou rostos familiares em meio a multidão. O rosto banhado de lágrimas de Sakura que não ousava se aproximar, os olhos azuis incrédulos de Ino, ao lado de um indiferente Gaara, o olhar raivoso de Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee ao lado de Tenten, Kiba com seus inseparáveis companheiros Akamaru e Shino. Se aquele momento não fosse tão bizarro, talvez Sasuke até pudesse se sentir um pouco nostálgico.

Com cautela ele deu alguns passos à frente, em direção a multidão, que lhe abriu caminho, imediatamente Naruto percorreu a distancia que os separava e ficou frente a frente ao seu amigo de infância, as mãos do loiro pousaram sobre os ombros do Uchiha.

- Você não me convidou para o seu noivado – Sasuke foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio entre eles.

- Eu não sabia onde você estava – respondeu Naruto muito espantado.

Ambos se encaram alguns minutos em silencio, então os braços de Naruto rodearam o Uchiha prendendo-o num abraço.

- Estou feliz que você tenha vindo para o meu noivado – sussurrou o loiro.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça, vendo o sorriso radiante espalhar-se pelo rosto muito bem conhecido de Naruto.

- Venha nós temos tanto que conversar! – começou o loiro – por que você voltou só agora?

Os olhos cor de ônix, percorreram a multidão que os observava, tentando localizar Hinata, mas ela não parecia estar mais ali.

- Temos mesmo muito que conversar Naruto – respondeu Sasuke num pretexto, para sair dali – mas, você se importa se for mais tarde? Com todas essas pessoas me olhando vai ser difícil manter um diálogo.

A risada de Naruto soou alta e clara, para espanto dos convidados.

- Tudo bem, mas não saia da vila antes de falar comigo.

Sasuke concordou com um meneio de cabeça, e se encaminhou de volta para a saída da casa, deixando todos estupefatos. O Uchiha dirigiu-se aos jardins Hyuuga, dando a impressão de que iria embora, mas não foi o caminho que levava para fora da mansão que ele seguiu, ao invés disso o moreno adentrou ainda mais em direção aos jardins.

Seus passos soaram abafados contra o chão de madeira, em silencio ele agradeceu pelas sombras cobrirem grande parte de toda a casa, não encontrou ninguém que também vagava pelo corredor assim como ele.

Não demorou muito para que ele encontrasse seu objetivo. Hinata estava sentada num banco de pedra, num dos últimos jardins da mansão. As folhas outonais vagavam ao sabor da brisa noturna, farfalhando contra a grama, boiando na superfície escura do lago. O moreno achou que ela combinava muito bem com a paisagem melancólica.

Seus passos o levaram em direção a ela, o rosto de Hinata encontrou-o enquanto ele se aproximava. Ela se levantou lentamente e parou na sua frente. Sasuke notou que ela ergueu a cabeça ligeiramente para encará-lo com os orbes perolados banhados pela luz da lua.

- Eu não quis estragar sua festa de noivado.

- Não estragou – a voz dela era doce suava como a brisa que acariciava sua pele.

- Você deixou a festa – respondeu o Uchiha.

- Eu sabia que Naruto-kun, ia querer aproveitar ao máximo sua presença, não quis atrapalhá-los.

- Eu não vim até aqui hoje, falar com o Naruto, vim falar com você.

Na escuridão noturna o moreno, viu os olhos de Hinata se arregalarem.

- Hinata, você precisa saber que, durante todo esse tempo eu estive proibido de voltar a Konoha, os anciãos da Vila não confiam em mim, mas Tsunade os convenceu a me deixar trabalhando como um ANBU especial. Recebo as ordens e as cumpro, mas não posso voltar, para cá ou ter algum contato com alguém daqui.

Os lábios rosados se entreabriram como se Hinata quisesse dizer, algo, mas nenhum som foi proferido.

- Eu voltei – continuou Sasuke – mesmo sabendo que você iria ficar noiva, para lhe dizer meus sentimentos. Meus sentimentos por você. Eu não espero nada. Eu só queria lhe dizer isso. Estou indo embora. Fui mandando como espião para um país vizinho que pretende entrar em guerra contra o país do Fogo, e não sei quanto tempo essa missão vai durar...

O moreno percebeu os joelhos de Hinata fraquejarem, mesmo com a luz difusa da lua, o rubor nas faces da Hyuuga era visível.

- Por quê? – perguntou a moça, a voz num fio estrangulado – durante todo esse tempo, não nos vimos, ou nos falamos. Por que sentir isso por mim?

- Você acreditou em mim – respondeu o Uchiha, seus olhos negros perfurando os orbes de Hinata – no primeiro dia em que falou comigo. Eu levei comigo suas palavras, e durante todos esses anos me agarrei nelas. Isso é o mais próximo que eu posso chegar do amor.

Sasuke notou lágrimas cristalinas banharem os orbes cristalinos. Ele não queria que ela chorasse.

- Sinto muito... – murmurou Hinata.

Sem pensar nas conseqüências, os braços de Sasuke enlaçaram a cintura da Hyuuga e trouxera-a, para junto de seu corpo.

_Essa noite eu estou ficando com você _

_Uma chance para mudar o mundo como nós o conhecemos _

_O sentimento de luzes sobre mim parece tão perfeito_

_Você está aqui comigo e é tudo o que eu preciso _

O cheiro de Hinata invadiu as narinas de Sasuke entorpecendo-lhe os sentidos, nunca ousará pensar em estar tão próximo dela, mas sentia-se perfeito enquanto seus braços a rodeavam. Os cabelos negros como a noite eram macios e perfumados, até mesmo as lágrimas que ela derramava e molhavam seu quimono pareciam belas.

Não sabia como pudera ter ficado afastado dela todo aquele tempo. Talvez se não tivesse ido embora, teria se tornando um homem capaz de lutar por aquela mulher. Mas suas escolhas já estavam feitas, e ele não a merecia.

As mãos do Uchiha percorreram o rosto banhado de lágrimas que ainda teimavam em serem derramadas. A vontade de tomar os lábios dela contra o seus parecia uma pressão a esmagar-lhe o peito.

O rosto de Hinata estava fixo no seu, ele queria saber o que ela estava pensando, perguntar-lhe o que ela sentia. Mas não tinha direito, a mulher em seus braços acabara de se tornar noiva do seu melhor amigo.

- Sasuke-kun – disse Hinata tentando conter o choro – eu quero que saiba que eu ainda acredito em você.

O coração do Uchiha parou de bater em seu peito, quando os braços da moça lhe rodearam e ela enterrou a cabeça em seu peito. Permaneceram alguns segundos assim, até que a voz de Naruto os interrompeu.

- Sasuke, Hinata? Está tudo bem?

Os olhos cor de ônix voltaram a encarar o rosto serio do loiro, os braços de Hinata soltaram seu corpo lentamente, a moça simplesmente caminhou em direção ao noivo, os sinais de choro no seu rosto eram pouco visíveis.

- Está tudo bem Naruto-kun – ela disse num sorriso singelo.

Sasuke observou Hinata afastar-se, até os passos dela diminuírem, a moça virou-se e seus olhos encararam o Uchiha ainda parado no jardim.

- Eu espero Sasuke-kun que você possa voltar logo – sua voz doce tinha uma pitada de tristeza – todos sentiram muito sua ausência. Inclusive eu.

As pálpebras do Uchiha cobriram seus olhos negros, enquanto Hinata se afastava pelo corredor. O coração batia-lhe no peito de forma lenta e constante. Ele notou que a noite estava gelada.

_Antes que eu te conhecesse, antes que eu visse sua face_

_A vida tinha suas razões para manter o amor distante_

_Primavera virou Verão_

_E Verão então virou Outono_

_Então veio Setembro_

_Nós começamos tudo... _

***

"Hinata eu deixei Konoha naquela mesma noite, logo depois de conversar longamente com Naruto, eu não lhe disse nada sobre a nossa conversa, e ele também nada me perguntou. Eu acredito que tenha sido melhor assim. A noite estava muito gelada, as nuvens haviam coberto por completo a lua, e havia um cheiro pungente no ar em todo meu redor. Eu não sei dizer o que senti ao deixar Konoha novamente, mas eu posso lhe confessar que não estou tão certo das minhas decisões dessa vez...

Fecho os meus olhos, ainda posso sentir o calor do seu corpo frágil contra o meu. É realmente um esforço muito grande não olhar nenhuma vez para trás. Então eu só continuo em frente"

" Hinata, estou esperando Setembro chegar, uma vez mais...".

_Antes que eu vá,por favor saiba que_

_Eu te amo com todo meu coração_

_Meu coração, meu coração está batendo por você _

_Eu quero que você saiba_

_Que eu estarei pensando em você, aonde quer que eu vá._

_*** _

_FIM_

**(Nota: **as estações na fic se referem ao Hemisfério Norte**)**

**OoOoOoOoo **

_Oiee! Sazame-chan aí está seu singelo presente Bônus de "O Predador e a Lua"! Nossa eu realmente espero que você goste!  
_

_Se não estiver boa quero que seja sincera!_

_Mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu tava viajando, e cheguei faz pouco tempo!_

_Espero que a fanfic tenha agradado a você e a todas as outras pessoas que a lerem!_

_A música usada foi "September" da banda Spoken. Se puderem ouçam, é demais! _

_Beijos e jah neh :D  
_


End file.
